We Are Family
by amsrule
Summary: Max has been though a lot, but now, she's engaged! Read to find out how it goes! Saxness, Igandaness, Ryudgeness. Tune in to find out what that means.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my third Maximum Ride fic and once again, I don't know how to set this one so I'm just going to explain it here. I promise this won't be all authors notes like Back to School.

Ok, so, the flock went out and found their parents. First it was Angel and Gazzy, then Nudge, then Iggy, and lastly Fang. Max went to live with Dr. Martinez and Ella. That was three years ago.

Angel was 8 when she met her parents, now she's 11.

Gazzy was 10 when he met his parents, now he's 13.

Nudge was 13 when she met her parents, now she's 16.

Iggy was 16 when he went back to his parents, now he's 19.

Fang was 16 when he found his mom, now he's 19.

Max was 16 when she began living with Ella, now she's 19.

REAL NAMES

Max- Maxine Martinez

Fang- Nick Michaels

Iggy- James Griffiths

Nudge- Monique Williams

Gazzy- Dylan Smith

Angel- Ariel Smith

SUPERPOWERS

Max- Super-speed, mind-sight (from movie ZOOM)

Fang- Invisibility, fire

Iggy- Echolocation, bombs

Nudge- Touching items, super scream/screech

Gazzy- Bombs, visions

Angel- Telepathy, breathe underwater, talk to fish

Now everyone lives with their parents. Nudge has a boyfriend named Ryan. Iggy has a girlfriend named Amanda. And, oh yeah, Max is engaged.


	2. Chapter 2

**We Are Family- Chapter 1**

SOMEWHERE IN COLORADO

FANG POV

Sighing, I stepped out to my front porch and grabbed the envelopes from the off-white mailbox beside the door. I brought them back inside, all the while looking though them. Junk, junk, bill, mom, dad, mom, junk, bill, Nick, mom… Wait! Nick? That was me!!! I noticed Max's not-so-neat cursive on the white envelope and I quickly opened it.

Dear Fang,

You have just been invited to the wedding of Maxine Martinez and Sam Henderson. Please attend this ceremony of Holy Matrimony.

Place: Phoenix Holy Church (Phoenix Arizona)

Date: June 12th 2007

Time: 7pm

RSVP: 555-7623

We all hope you can attend this wondrous ceremony!

Sam!?!? How could she!?!? I quickly looked over the place, date, and time again, and memorized them. My anger got the best of me and the letter burst into flames. I quickly calmed down and poured the letter remnants in the trash bin. I ran to the stairs and hopped up, taking 2 steps at a time. Grabbing my black electric guitar from its stand, I began to strum a few random chords. Then, I grabbed my newest composition out of my binder and began to write. I had just thought up the perfect lyrics!

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN IDAHO

IGGY POV

"I'll be right back." I told Amanda, my girlfriend. I hear the mailman stepping up to the house, the swish of the envelopes, the clank of the mailbox, and his fading away footsteps. I grabbed the mail and made my way back to the couch, where she sat waiting. I quickly went though the mail, throwing the junk and bills to the floor beside me. Until I felt raised dots…Braille! I opened the letter and let my fingers slid across the dots. I read the letter aloud for Amanda's sake.

"Dear James,

You have just been invited to the wedding of Maxine Martinez and Sam Henderson. Please attend this ceremony of Holy Matrimony.

Place: Phoenix Holy Church (Phoenix, Arizona)

Date: June 12th 2007

Time: 7pm

RSVP: 555-7623

We all hope you can attend this wondrous ceremony!

P.S. Hey! How's it going? Well, I hope you can come and feel free to bring someone, like a girlfriend. Because someone like you must have one by now! You sly dog! Well, hope to see you there. –Max"

"Oh, wait, isn't that Max, from your, like, old foster family?" I smiled at how gullible she was. She actually believed our made-up story. "Yeah, she is." I replied.

"And I can't believe she's getting married…wow…" I pondered aloud. Amanda sat up and scoffed. "She'll be expecting a reply. I'll be waiting." She went over and sat on my piano bench, tapping out a few chords while I wrote a quick, "Congratulations!" and "I'll be there!" letter to Max. Once the letter was waiting with on the mailbox, I sat beside Amanda and set my fingers on the keys.

Most people think that blind people are really good at the piano. And I always thought that wasn't true. But as it turns out, it is. I am surprisingly good at the piano. And now Amanda sings along. Me and the piano was almost like…Fang! Fang and flying! Fang is relaxed while he flies. And I'm at peace when I play.

But, today was different. I should be happy-no, ecstatic-but I wasn't. I had this terrible sense of foreboading rising in my stomach. Somehow, I know Fang was not going to take this well.

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN OKLAHOMA

NO POV

Meanwhile, in a little house in Oklahoma, Monique was responding to a letter.

_Oh My Gosh! Max is getting married! This is going to be so awesome! With the flowers and the rings and the cake—oh! I love cake! Chocolate is my favorite, no white, no marbled. Oooh, where does that come from. Marble…isn't that a type of tile? Yeah, that's the one mom has in the kitchen…_

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN CALIFORNIA

NO POV

Dylan sat in the warm sand, the tide barely hitting the balls of his feet. The little black Scottie, however, was running around in circles in the splashing water.

All of a sudden, a scream ran out.

Ariel ran down the beach, almost doing a face-plant into the sand. Panting, she held out a piece of paper to her brother and called out to the dog. "Total! Come here1 It's from Max!" The dog trotted over and read the note over Dylan's shoulder.

"Woah! Married? What happened to good ol' tomboy Max?" Total muttered and then fell to the ground, faking unconciousness.

"She's getting married?" The young boy repeated. "Yeah, she is. Isn't that exciting!" Ariel replied.

"I…I'm gunna go write back." Dylan said over his shoulder as he ran back to the house. The young girl grabbed the dog and walked slowly back to the shack. She couldn't help but thinking about how Fang was taking all of this…

* * *

Alright, well, there you have it! A first chapter! Thanks for reading and now REVIEW!

-AMSRULE

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's chapter 2 of We Are Family! Hope you enjoy!** **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Max and the flock…or Sam…or Ella…or this song or-**

**-DINO12345610 yells "Ok! We get the point! Let us read it now!!!"-**

FANG POV

_'Tie up these loose ends…'_

I grabbed the composition once more and changed a few chords. Just as I was about to add my last bit of lyrics, the phone rang out. Knowing that it could in no way be for me (unless if was one of those creepy fangirls from school, who followed me everywhere), I ignored it and grabbed my black guitar once more.

"Nick!!! Jeff's on the phone!!!" My mom yelled out from the kitchen. _Jeff? I don't know a…oh! Iggy…_

I reluctantly left my room to grab the phone. Once the black cordless was in my hand, I returned to my dark dwelling.

"Hey Ig" I greeted.

"Fang, did you hear—"

I interrupted. "About Max…and Sam? Yeah, what about it?"

"You sound really calm…" He pointed out.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh come on!" He exclaimed. "We all know you like Max."

"…"

"Ugh, fine, deny it. So, will you be coming?"

"I guess…" I sighed.

He groaned. "Ok, well, I can tell you don't really want to talk…"

"Bingo!" I agreed.

"So I'll just leave now. Bye!"

"Bye…"

Pressing the end button on the phone, I threw it onto my bed and grabbed my guitar, strumming out the first few chords for my song.

* * *

MAX POV

I sat on the balcony of my room, listening to the radio play softly in the background. And then I heard a familiar song, and since I was bored, I wanted to sing along. _I haven't sung in so long… not since that one time…Angel made me sing her to sleep. _Self-consciously, I glanced around the room, and, once I had assured that no one was there, I began to sing.

'

Who needs all the answers?  
Who takes all the chances?  
Who said the truth's gonna save you?  
When the truth could be dangerous

Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know  
Know know know

I was a law onto myself  
When you found me out on my own  
Together nothing was sacred  
Together we where alone

Who needs all the questions?  
Who lost their direction?  
Who said a lie's gonna break you?  
When a lie could be dangerous

Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know

Ignorance is bliss  
You're safe when you resist  
There's no safety in a kiss like this  
It's dangerous  
So kiss me  
Kiss me

Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous  
Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know  
know, know, know

__

I rung out the last note and smiled at my achievement.

"What secrets?" Someone said jokingly from behind me.

I spun around, ready to face Ari, or another eraser. But I relaxed when I just saw Sam. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked warily.

"Long enough to figure out that you're a wonderful singer." He replied.

"Thanks," I blushed. "But why didn't you come out here then?"

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt you, you're just…amazing!" He exclaimed.

Blushing again, I brought myself back into reality. I then pulled away from Sam, feeling uncomfortable with my wings pressed up against him, because he didn't know about them yet.

A look of pain, confusion, and longing appeared on his face. "What's wrong? You seem uncomfortable…"

I desperately wanted to tell him everything. That's it! That's the one thing that I've been missing, the piece of my heard that I've been searching for. I just needed someone to talk to, to share all of my secrets. Someone who would understand and help me, instead of laughing at me or not believing me. There's only one person who's ever done that for me, who's ever been there…Fang…

Snapping out of my reverie, I simply told him, "Nothing, I'm fine."

He seemed reluctant to accept that answer but he just nodded and said ok. The he walked up to me, slowly, and pressed his lips to mine. My mind instantly traveled to Fang but somehow, this kiss was nothing like that, it didn't hold that spark. But, beside the moment, I kissed him back. A few shaky milliseconds later, he upped the passion, which he had never done before, but I guess he knew I could handle it.

My hands traveled up his chest and ran though his hair. His arms slid down my sides to the zipper of my windbreaker. He slid it up, and then grabbed the edges. He began to pull them off my shoulders. I slid my arms down his and captured his hands, helping him pull of my jacket.

It was when my wings had enough room to twitch that I was pulled to my senses (that and lack of breath) and I pulled away. I avoided his eyes, feeling awkward, and brought up the subject of our wedding, and how we still needed to plan. I could feel his questioning gaze on me but he muttered yeah and followed me out of the room.

After quite a few hours spent in strenuous magazine and address book flipping, we were able to pick out our caterer, pick our cake, planned out our guest list, and selected friends for the main positions in our wedding.

Maid of Honor- Ella

Bridesmaids- Monique, Elise (Sam's Bro's Wife)

Flowergirl- Ariel

Best Man- Ricky (Sam's best friend)

Ringbearer- Dylan

Groomsmen- Josh (Sam's bro), Louis (Sam's friend)

Sighing, I dropped my 'Martha Stewart Weddings' magazine and stood. I groaned as my knees popped and my muscles flexed.

"I'm going to take a walk… be back later." I didn't wait for a response; I just walked outside and into the small patch of trees nearby. Being sure not to catch any trees, I released my wings. Once again, I groaned as they stretched and popped. It had been a long time since I had been able to get away like this. Jumping into the air, I flapped once…twice…three times…and then I was in the sky, soaring away from the place that I damned myself to for the rest of my life…or existence. I still wasn't sure of my expiration date.

As I flew, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Fang and my flock. I couldn't help but think about how it would be if the flock hadn't found their parents, and we'd stayed together. How it would be like if I hadn't gone to live with Dr. Martinez and Ella. How it would be if I hadn't agreed to that second (A/N-technically, since the first was in the second book) date with Sam. Why did I say yes when he popped the question? Was I too surprised to think? Was it the fact that it was in-front of his entire family on Christmas Eve? Or was it because I had pictured him as Fang in that one brief second?

_How did I get myself into all of this?_

**A/N Well, I am very very very sorry that I haven't updated before now. I am actually starting another totally awesome story of which I will not reveal right now as well as a regular fiction story that is to be a 'future novel'. Or so says my mom, lolz! I am also working on Something Like That. I'm just a bit stuck right now so I am trying my hardest. I will try to keep going with this one cause I have this all planned and hopefully, I can update Back To School soon.**

**In other words, if anyone needs a beta, I'm here to help. I am offering my beta services. I get on the comp just about everyday so if you would like me to beta your work just PM me or email me (a link to my email is on my profile page). **

**Oh, and if anyone has any idea what song that is in the very very beginning, the first line of the story, plz let me know and then you will get virtual cookies!!! (give me specifics if u want)**

**Well, I'm sorry again for my long absence and I'm sorry for this really long authors note so I have one more word for you all.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOT WOOT! Finally i got a bout of inspiration for this story so i am updating! yay! So...yeah. hope you like it! And, hopefully, i will update Back to School soon. so look for that. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN...darn...**

I looked around, watching as Ella stepped into her dress and Elise began applying her eye shadow. Then I turned my attention back to the full-length mirror in front of me. Sighing, I spun around, watching as the elegant white gown swish around my ankles. I, Maximum Ride, was getting married…to a human. I mean, there wasn't all that much difference between us…right? I took another deep breath and Ella misinterpreted it.

"Don't hyperventilate. It'll be alright!" She smiled and moved to the make-up desk to do her make-up.

"I…I'm just nervous…" It felt weird to say that. I was normally confident and sure of myself. I had to be. I'm the leader. Well…I was…

Elise stepped behind me and started brushing my hair, prepping it for a bun. "Aren't we all…" She said. Then she sighed. "I just love your hair…it's so soft and brown…and you get blonde highlights naturally." She removed one hand from the comb and ran it through her flat, red hair momentarily.

As I watched her in the mirror, her red hair instantly reminded me of the Lissa, the red-head that Fang had dated back in DC. My stomach coiled at the thought. I snapped from my reverie as a small knock resounded from the door. Looking to the clock, I relaxed, because I still had a half-hour before the ceremony started. So who…?

It was so hard for me not to yell out her name when she entered. At the last minute, I switched to her pseudonym. "Ariel!" I yelled.

Elise let go of my hair and Angel thrust herself in my arms. We embraced for a few minutes before I pulled back to get a good look at her.

She was almost as tall as me, even though she was just 11. Her blond hair was shoulder-length and was curled in perfect ringlets. She was wearing a simple sundress in a light blue that blended perfect with the lavender bridesmaid's dresses. But if she's here, then where is...?

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear… Or at least, I think that's how it goes.

Nudge walked in next, followed by my mother. Seeing that I was not yet ready, she glanced at the clock and groaned.

"Alright! Ella, Elise, Ariel…you girls are done so can you please move into the other room, we have to get the bride ready!" She ushered them out and beamed brightly at me. Dr. Martinez held up one finger—the universal 'hold on a minute' gesture—and turned to the dresser to grab bobby pins and whatever else she would need.

While she was busy, I turned to Nudge and hugged her too. She started ranting on and on about how great it was to see me and all that. We pulled apart as my mom finished what Elise had started. Nudge stopped talking, but only to put on her lavender dress, seeing as she was a bridesmaid.

"Everyone is here!" Nudge exclaimed excitedly.

I smiled. "Excellent!" But I was fighting the butterflies in my stomach.

But then she frowned. "Well…everyone except for F-Nick."

"What? But…"

"Yeah," Nudge said, scoffing. "He told I-Jeff that he would be here but… no one has seen him"

I winced as mom pulled my hair a little too tight and then replied, "Well…we shouldn't fret. He said he would be here. But if he can't make it…then the worlds not going to end. Right?" It was a rhetorical question, but my mom answered anyways.

"Yeah, everything is going to be great, Max! You're getting married, oh I'm sooo excited!" She sounded like a little kid in a toy store or something but I could understand her excitement…kind of. She was a mother…her daughter was getting married. I don't have a daughter (obviously!) but I think I get it.

She embraced me and when she pulled away, she beamed. I opened my mouth to say something but, faintly, I could hear a soft tune playing somewhere nearby.

Ella burst into the room. "The music!" She shouted. "It's time!"

All the girls came back into the room and we looked each other over before heading to the entrance to the chapel. The bridesmaids and the other people went as practiced and I took up the lead. I'll admit, I felt angelic. The white dress restricted my wings but though the veil, I noticed the beauty of the room. All of the sky blue and lilac flowers matched perfectly with the dresses and the tie on Sam's suit. I looked right at him…and the angelic feeling went away.

I know I'm not exactly human, but I do have hormones. Meaning that I do dream of boys. And I have dreamt of my wedding, as has every other girl in the world. You know those dreams where it is an important scene, and you are with a boyfriend/girlfriend or someone of the sort, but you don't know who the person is? Like, you know what they are like and what they do and their personality and everything, but you can't see the face? Well that's how my wedding dreams were.

But now that I placed Sam into that empty void…it doesn't seem right. I don't know how…it just does…

Moments later, I was at the altar and Sam was removing the veil from my face. He smiled at me, I smiled back, and we turned to the minister. If I looked back on this later, I would feel bad, because I was not listening to anything he was saying. I had read enough about marriage to know that he was just blessing us and all of that.

"Do you, Sam Henderson, take this woman to be your forever loving wife, for richer or poorer, on sickness and in health, until death do you part?" This part snapped me from my reverie because I knew that I would have to say something soon.

"I do." Sam murmured, looking into my eyes. Living with Mr. Silent—aka Fang—I got pretty good at reading the emotions on someone's face, and in their eyes. Sam's showed pure love. There was no hesitation, or doubt, like I was sure was in mine. Felt even worse.

The minister turned to me. "Do you, Maxine Martinez, take this man to be your forever loving husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

I breathed deeply and took the plunge. "I—"

**I was going to end it here but I didn't want to be evil! Continue…**

"Do" I concluded. The minister said something about man and wife and Sam brought his lips to mine gently. Pulling apart, I realized that we would spend happily ever after together.

OR NOT!

That's what you'd expect to happen, right? Well it didn't.

Before I could finish saying 'I do', Gazzy jumped up from the pew and ran down the aisle to me. "Max! Max! Max!" He was screaming. "I had a…a you-know-what!"

I gasped, glanced at Sam's bewildered expression, and met the Gasman in the aisle. "What is it Dylan?" I whispered, using his fake name, just incase someone could hear us.

"It was Fang, he…he…he was singing a song…about killing himself… And he was holding a knife and…"

I was completely shocked. I grabbed his shoulders and bent over to lean closer to him. I was teetering on the edge of sanity, hoping that I would at least last through the wedding. "And what Gaz?" I questioned, finding it hard to keep the worry from my voice.

He shook his head. "I don't know…that was it…" He looked at me with a hint of fear in his eyes, as if I would be mad at him.

I nodded, told him to gather the flock, and stood up straight. As he ran off to talk to Nudge, I looked over the crowd of confused people. "I'm really sorry, but…I just…I have to go. Sorry." I looked at Sam again, with an unreadable expression on his face, and ran to the lobby and out the front doors.

Nudge was behind me in an instant, opening a few buttons on the back of my dress to release my wings. I took a running start and took off, the flock behind me. Once in the air, I turned to the Gasman, but he was already on it. He explained his vision to the flock and then told me that Fang had been in a cave, but he wasn't sure where.

I nodded again and tried my mind-sight, searching out Fang. Finding the way, I flapped harder and tipped west a bit. The flock followed quietly. She kept her speed at 120 mph, as to not go past the flock, but it was hard for her.

"Guys. I…I have to go ahead. He could be killing himself now or something. And I can't let him do that. It's just straight ahead. Angel can find me if she needs to, okay?" They nodded and I kicked up the speed to about 200mph, stopping when I was sure I had found him. As silently as I could, I dropped down a few feet behind him. He took no notice, and I realized that it was because he was listening to an iPod. He started muttering to himself, but it was too low for me to hear. I saw a glint and noticed that he had pulled out a pocketknife. He lifted it up, examining it for a minute, before pulling to towards himself.

I don't know what I was thinking then. I just knew that he could not do that. I launched myself at him in an instant. I may not be super strong but I do pack quite a punch. And with Fang off guard, it caught him right in the right temple, causing him to black out.

I called out to Angel in my mind, telling her that I needed rope or something to restrain him. Angel was dropping down beside me in an instant, somehow producing chains out of nowhere. Well, she said she found them in a small rental cabin nearby but still… I wasn't going to argue over where they were found. I just asked her to help me hook up Fang. He was shackled to the tree. I sent Angel to go wait with the others, who were hiding out in that abandoned cabin, and settled in front of Fang. All I had to do now was wait for him to awaken.

**I was unsure if I should go on or not but this seems like a good stopping point. A bit of a cliff hanger, isn't it. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Lolz. Well, I got my inspiration back for this story so I hope the next chappie will be up soonz. Hope you enjoyed it. Review!**

**-AMSRULE-**

* * *


	5. AN UPDATE!

So yeah… Hi…

Sorry…

Its been about 3 or so years since I've done anything major here on . Got into novel writing, left behind the fanfics. And I'm 17, finishing up high school and moving on to college so yeah... life is busy. But I am determined to try and make a comeback. Not that I have any readers anymore... *facepalm* but one can hope, right?

If you're out there… let me know! Please!

So I am going to take down most of my stories and maybe start redoing a few, make em much better! If there are any specific ones you really like, let me know and I'll see what I can do? I also have a few ideas for some newer ones so hopefully I can get started on those as well. I'm posting this note on all remaining stories to just... get the word out I guess? Sorry to those of you who dislike authors notes, and I do apologize again to those who get this multiple times. But yeah... thanks guys.

All in all... I'm glad to be back!


End file.
